HelloGoodbye
by Ajax21477
Summary: Songfic. Set to "Hello-Goodbye" by the Beatles and services as part 2 to my other story, " Angel Eyes." Harry ponders the wonder of Ron & Hermoine's relationship. They have a row, share a kiss, and Ron writes a letter she'll never see.


" Hello-Goodbye "  
Character Pairing : Ron/Hermoine ( with shades of Harry/Ginny )  
Rating : PG ( for some language )  
Category: Romance/Songfic/Humor/Angst  
Summary : Set to " Hello-Goodbye" by the Beatles, and serves as a part 2 to my other story " Angel Eyes". Harry ponders the wonder of Ron & Hermoine's relationship. They have a row, share a kiss, and Ron writes a letter she'll never see.  
Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, places, etc..etc. They belong to the goddess J.K Rowling. No copyright infringements intended.  
Disclaimer 2 : I do not own " Hello - Goodbye " by the Beatles. It was written by Lennon & McCartney and all the credit goes to them. I'm just playing with the song. Also, " The Honeymooners " does not belong to me. I borrowed the Cramdens for the use of this story.  
  
  
" Hello-Goodbye "  
  
' You say yes  
I say no  
You say stop  
I say go, go , go  
You say goodbye, and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye and I say hello '  
  
Only Ron and Hermoine would argue on what constituted as their first date, thought Harry ruefully. They had gone to the Yule Ball together and things had gone well, for the most part. That was, until Viktor Krum had shown up. Harry himself, had taken Ginny Weasley to the Ball. Things had taken a turn for the worse when Krum had appeared for a visit and headed straight for Hermoine. It was as if some mystical force had jerked the perennial steering wheel to the side, causing the car to careen off of the road.   
Both Harry and Ginny were impressed by Ron's restraint at first when Viktor had approached them. He'd even gone as far as to shake hands with the Bulgarian. Though, Ginny did point out that Ron looked as if he was facing down a very large and hairy spider.  
Krum hadn't stayed long, only an hour. Enough time to mingle with the professors, sign a few autographs, and share a dance with Hermoine. Through all this, Ron had remained silent and watched them with narrowed eyes. Harry and Ginny had spent that hour watching them all out of the corner of their eyes. Almost as if the situation were a deadly bomb, ticking down to explosion.  
On the surface it looked like Ron and Hermoine's relationship was just one humungeous powder keg. Yet to Harry's experience, it was quite the opposite. It was true that they bickered more than he ever thought possible for two human beings, but there was something behind the bickering, that until this point, he thought he'd been the only to see. Apparently, Ginny saw it as well. Their banter was a part of who they were , and who they were together. It never lessened their friendship, but somehow seemed to make it stronger. There was a time when it almost had destroyed them, but they'd gotten through it and remained best of friends. The trouble trio. At least, that was what Ginny had taken to calling them.  
  
' You say high  
I say low  
You say why  
I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye, and I say hello '  
  
They bickered and argued, but they seemed to be each other's favorite person to bicker and argue with. Harry thought of an old muggle television show he'd seen late some nights when he'd been unable to sleep. He would tip toe down the stairs quietly , as not to disturd his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin as they snored into the night, and would watch the television on very low volume. The show was called, " The Honeymooners. " The married couple in the show, Ralph and Alice Cramden, were constantly at odds, verbally sparring in a volley that went back and forth. Yet, at the end of every episode, their feelings for one another were always strengthened, and it would end with a large display of affection between the two. The more Harry thought about it, the more Ron and Hermoine reminded him of that fictional muggle couple.   
  
' Why, why, why, why do you say goodbye ?  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye and I say hello '  
  
As he had two years before, Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room in the middle of a blazing row between Ron and Hermoine. Yet this time, it was with Ginny on his arm. They looked at each other briefly with a sigh, then returned their attention back to the fray. There were other Gryffindors in the room as well, all trying to go about their normal business , as rows between Hermoine and Ron were common. They did, however, pay attention to the floor show even if they didn't show it.  
Both Harry and Ginny were unsure as to what had started the heated debate, but could get the gist of it from what was being shouted.  
" Would you calm down ? That's not what I meant at all. "  
" Then tell me what you did mean, Ron , " Hermoine spat, stabbing a finger into his chest, " because it sounds an awful lot like an accusation to me. "  
" I was not accusing him of anything. "  
" You made implications about his sexual orientation in front of everyone ! "  
" No one heard me, " he said smothering a grin, " and I did not imply or make any accusations. I made an observation. There is a difference ! Besides, ' light - in - his - loafers ' could mean he's a good dancer. It doesn't always have to mean what you thought it meant. "  
" Don't be stupid. I know very well what you really meant, " she scolded, removing her finger from his chest, " and wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you ! Do you hate him so much that you have to be insulting ? What has he ever done to you ? "  
To Harry, this was a loaded question. He was curious as to how Ron would answer, and could see his friend was hesitating. The smile was completely gone from Ron's face.  
" I don't hate him. I just think the prat misses the big picture. "  
" I'll do you the favor of not mentioning any black pots or kettles. "  
The sarcasm was not lost on Ron, " You know, for as someone as smart as you, I am surprised at how blind you can be. "  
" Excuse me ? "  
" Perhaps the two of you are perfect for one another, " he shouted frustratedly, " The idiot and the know - it - all. Maybe that's why you fancy him so much. He's dumb, makes a lot of money, and you can talk down to him. It's always easy for you to do that ; isn't it ? "  
The room went silent and Hermoine's eyes went from being narrowed to saucers. Her bottom lip trembled momentarily before she was able to reign it in. She looked as she had the day he'd first insulted her those many years ago. When he'd called her a nightmare and said that it was no wonder she hadn't any friends.  
" You are an ass, Ronald Weasley, " she whispered, her voice quivering, then bolted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.   
Realization crashed over Ron, and after a moment's pause, he follwed her up the stairs, " Hermoine, wait ! I'm sorry, " he called, as his voice faded from the common room.   
Harry and Ginny shared a look and then, without speaking, followed them both up the stairs. Neither of them were in the girl's dormitory. They found Ron, however, outside of the girl's bathroom door. He was shouting through it for Hermoine to open it.  
" Open the door, Hermoine, " Ron yelled attempting to twist the handle again. It wouldn't budge. It wasn't just locked. Hermoine had put a bind spell on the door.  
" Go away, Ron ! "  
He could hear through the door the anger in her voice. But he could also hear the tears. As upset as he was with her, he could never stand to see or hear her cry. It frustrated him more that she wouldn't open the door.  
" Damnit, Hermoine ! Open the bloody door or I'll knock it down ! "  
" Ron - " Harry tried to interject calmly, " Maybe you should let her alone. "  
" Oh no you won't, Ron Weasley ! Not unless you want to get the shock of your life ! "  
Ron backed away from the door like a tornado on the warpath. Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him out of the way before Ron had a chance to accidentally maul his best friend. He then charged like an angry bull cahsing down a toreador.   
Ron hit the door with a loud thud and stuck to it. It was as if invisible hands reached out and wrapped around him. He tried to wrench himself away, but was slammed against it again.  
" Ugh, " he grunted as his body slapped against the wood.  
" I told you, " Hermoine shouted, " serves you right, you stubborn ox ! "  
Both Harry and Ginny glanced away from each other, biting their lips in fear of laughter squeaking out. Ron's furious look nearly set them off again. He looked at it as if he could see through the wood, straight at Hermoine.   
" Tell the damn door to let me the bloody hell go ! "  
" Only if you promise to go away and leave me be ! "  
Ron grumbled, " Fine ! "  
There was a rustle of movement, then they heard Hermoine chant, " ' Mussifa Releassius. ' "  
Ron dropped to the ground with a loud thunk. He scrambled to his feet and moved two feet from the door. Harry and Ginny continued to stay out of his way.  
" I'll ' leave her be ' all right, " he mumbled to himself, then looked up at Harry and Ginny, " She's completely mental ! "  
Before either had a chance to reply, Hermoine shouted, " Don't speak of me as if I weren't here ! I can still hear you. "  
" A madwoman , I'm telling you, " he shouted back at her.  
" Alright, " Harry said stepping forward, " you two just need to stay away from each other right now. "  
" None of this would be happening if she would just talk to me. "  
" Ron, she needs a little time, " Ginny said, " just let her be. "  
" Do you know how long she locked herself into a bathroom last time something like this happened ? "  
Harry sighed. He knew exaclty where Ron's line of reasoning was going. " That was years ago, Ron. "  
Ron went on as if Harry hadn't spoken, " You know what happened then ? Harry and I had to rescue her from a troll because she wouldn't leave the bloody bathroom ! "  
" There were other circumstances surrounding that, Ron. You did, also insult her at the time. "  
" He insulted her this time, too. "  
" Why am I being made out as the villian here ? "  
Ginny shook her head, " You're not. You just need to back off. "  
" Have you gone away yet, Ron, " Hermoine asked sarcastically.   
" The hell I'll play this game, " Ron seethed , storming away.  
Harry looked at Ginny. She was rubbing her temples. They shared another knowing look as the tension ran out of their shoulders. Before either knew it, they burst out laughing.  
" Well, " Hermoine asked.  
Ginny moved closer to the door, but was mindful of the enchantment Hermoine had on it. " Will you come out now, Hermoine ? "  
Her voice grew softer and it took her a moment to answer, " Not now. I need some time to myself. "  
" Alright. We'll be downstairs if you need us. "  
" Thank you, Ginny. "  
Harry and Ginny shared another look, shrugged, then went back downstairs. Shortly after reaching the common room, they realized Ron was no where to be seen.  
  
' You say yes  
I say no  
You say stop  
I say go, go, go  
You say goodbye and I say hello '  
  
Ron shimmied up the tree and cursed to himself. He was not going to let this go. He hadn't really meant to be so cruel to her. The guilt of his words spurned him on. Although, he was still annoyed at being grabbed by the giant oak door due to Hermoine's magic. He continued to scale the tree until he reached the large branch that hung right outside of the bathroom window.  
Hermoine was drying her eyes and pulling herself together when she heard the bathroom window opening. She instinctively began to pull her wand out until she saw that it was Ron climbing through it. Her hand fell away from the wand and she was torn between anger and amusement. She could barely believe that he'd scaled the large tree for her. She couldn't coneive the audacity.  
" Ronald Weasley ! What do you think you're doing ? "  
Ron shut the window and turned to face Hermoine. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his chest constrict briefly. No matter how angry he was with her, it never took away the feelings he experienced every time he saw her.   
" What does it look like ? I climbed the tree. "  
" Yes, I see that. I told you to stay away ! "  
" Well, I didn't. Damnit, Hermoine, talk to me ! "  
" Stop cursing at me, Ron, or so help me Merlin - " she paused, " I will hex you. "  
" I'm sure you wouldn't threaten to hex ' Vicky. ' Oh no, you'd let him right in. "  
" Good Merlin ! And you think I'm mental ? You're mad ! "  
" Oh, I'm mad, " he asked , yelling.  
They were practically in each other's faces. Both shouting and arguing, and neither listening to the other. Something inside of Ron snapped. She was so close to him he could smell her body splash. She smelled like springtime to him. Of peonies and jasmine. Somehow during the argument, he stopped speaking and just listened to her as she continued to tell him off. His eyes trailed to her lips. There was nothing more he wanted than to feel them beneath his. Even if they were spouting bitter diatribes. He wanted to taste them.  
".....And furthermore, since you're content to keep bringing Viktor into this, I'll have you know that he would never pull a stunt like this ! "  
If Ron had lost his train of thought before, it was now back on track solidly, " No, he wouldn't have the gumption. "  
" The audacity , you mean ! He is a gentleman, and a caring and kind man. And you are - "  
It was all Ron could take. Without thought, he crushed his mouth to hers and kissed the daylights out of her. He felt her stiffen beneath his lips, but she didn't pull away. When the kiss passed the ten second mark and Hermoine still hadn't responded, Ron pulled away.  
Hermoine looked up at him in shock. She was still mad as a hatter at him, but not because he had kissed her. Infact, her logic took a backseat to her attraction and affection for him. Without thinking herself, she launched herself into his arms.   
They kissed passionately and with a fervor neither had ever realized they had. Hermoine's skin was like silk to him. Soft and plush beneath his fingers and mouth. She tasted exactly how he dreamed she would. Both sweet and lovely. Not only did she smell like Spring, she tasted of it as well. It made him blissfully dizzy.  
Hermoine broke the kiss abruptly and shoved away from him, finally coming back to her senses. Ron flinched and shook his head, as if to clear the clouds that had settled there. They stood staring at each other in shock.   
" Where did THAT come from ? "  
There were several reasons Ron could think of, but his mind was a traitor to him at the moment. His thoughts were still wrapped around the powerful kisses they had shared. His lips were still tingling and humming from the feel of hers. Could lips hum, he wondered to himself.  
" I.....er.....well. " Brilliant Ron, he thought.  
" Exaclty. I don't know either, " she paused and drew in a shaky breath, continuing her lie, " and that is why it cannot happen again. Infact, that didn't happen at all. Is that clear, Ron ? "  
Hermoine turned away from Ron and faced the door. She did not see his face, and how it looked as if he'd been slammed by a bludger. When she turned back to him, he had put on his best casual expression.   
" Yes, it's quite clear. "  
" Don't be upset. "  
" I can't just pretend that we didn't have a snog session in here. "  
" Why not ? "  
" Excuse me ; but did you not notice that I'm wearing some of your lipstick, " he asked semi sarcastically wiping his mouth.   
" Well, we shouldn't have ! "  
" Why not, " he yelled back. It was the most forward he'd ever been with her about his feelings for her. It scared him that they were so dangerously close to the surface, but he pressed on.  
Because you don't love me, she almost said. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted him until she'd been in his arms at the Ball and here in the girl's toilet. Hermoine knew she loved him. She had since as long as she could remember. Yet she didn't believe he felt the same. He had never demonstrated an attraction to her until this moment. It hurt too much to think that he may not return her feelings. She felt it would be better to forget it all.  
" Because we shouldn't have. Just because ! Please , Ron. Let's just forget this happened. "  
It was probably the seriousness of her voice and the pleading in her eyes that swayed Ron, " Alright, " he answered ambivalently, " it never happened. "  
She nodded, " we should go downstairs and show everyone that we didn't kill each other. "  
" Hermoine, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it. "  
Any anger she had felt drained away and was replaced by a tiredness. She smiled weakly, " I know. I'm sorry too. "  
He mirrored her smile with one of his own and took her into his arms, giving her a brotherly hug. He released her quickly before the urge to kiss her again got too strong. " Come on then. let's go downstairs. "  
  
' You say stop  
I say go  
You say why  
I say I don't know  
You say goodbye and I say hello '  
  
Ron couldn't sleep that night after everything had calmed down. He'd tried for hours, tossing and turning, but to no avail. He just couldn't get Hermoine off of his mind or her kisses she had wanted them to forget. Well, he couldn't forget them, he thought, grumpily getting out of bed. He sat in the common room at one of the long tables, quill in his hand and parchment in front of him. Without thinking about it, he began to write.  
  
Hermoine,  
I never intend to give this letter. It's just a way for me to sort all of my feelings out and the fact that I cannot get that kiss out of my mind. That kiss that " never happened. " You wanted to know why I was against pretending it never occured and I never really answered you. I will here. But to do that, I'd have to tell you how I feel for you. I hesitate to do that, but since you'll never ever see this ; what could it hurt ?..........  
  
' Why, why, why, why do you say goodbye  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, Hello  
I don't know why we say goodbye and then hello. '  
  
The End. 


End file.
